One piece ABC's
by yayaya234
Summary: I am using Abc's and making a story of it I A,D, C, D,E,F,G,H,I and J published I would like some feedback and some suggestions for letter past F. I would like to thank my co-author InfernoDragonGamer97. we have published J. I would love to read your reviews as well
1. A-Adventure

**A-** **Adventure**

A ship docked on the harbor of an island in the new world, a nineteen year old captain with raven black and a scar under one of his eyes was talking to his first mate. Who has Green hair and three swords by his side. "Luffy don't cause trouble while in this town. If you do Nami will have our heads". The first mate told his captain.

"Ok Zoro" Luffy said with a wide grin before he ran off. Luffy ran into a bar. "MEAT!" Luffy screamed.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading I Didn't steal this from yayaya1234 I am her I just forgot my password for that account so I had to make another. Thank you**


	2. B- Battle

**B-Battle**

While Luffy is in the bar a guy with blond hair walks in. He sits down next to Luffy. "Hey bartender bring me a coke." The guy yells. "Yes Mr. Avocado" the bartender replied. The bartender brings him his coke as fast as he can. Mr. Avocado take's the coke and dumps it on the bartenders head.

"Wow you're rude!" Luffy says. "What did you say?" Mr. Avocado growled. "You're rude" Luffy repeats. "What do you know this wise guy thinks he can call me rude and get away with it" Mr. Avocado says darkly.

"What'cha gonna do about it." Luffy challenges. "This" Mr. Avocado stated and raised his fist and punched Luffy square in the face. Luffy gets up and kicks Mr. Avocado across the room who hits a wall so hard he passes out. Luffy walks out of the bar after paying for his drink."


	3. C-Call

**C-Call**

While Luffy was walking his snail phone starts to ring. Luffy pick it up "Yo".

"Luffy, Where are you?"

"Nami, I'm walking around the town."

"Oh, well go to town square right now."

"Why?" "BECAUSE I SAID SO"

"Ok I will" Luffy says and then hangs up.

"That was weird" Luffy mumbles to himself and heads to town square.


	4. D-Dog

**D-Dog**

Luffy makes it to the town square, He waits there for almost an hour. Nami finally shows up with a bundle in her arms. "What are you holding Nami?" Luffy asks.

"It's a dog and the vet told me she was pregnant." Nami replies.

"Cool" Luffy says with a smile.

"We should name her." Nami says

"Ok Let's go to the ship and call everyone there."

Later

Ok we got a list of six names they are:

Rocky: L,N

Abigail: N,R

Mary: F,M,C

Jamie: Z

Alison: S,U,Z

Pebble: S,L,Z,N,C

"we'll name her Pebble" Luffy declares.


	5. E-Evil

**E-Evil**

The Strawhat's where sailing again. Pebble was running around. Luffy was in the kitchen and Sanji was trying to get Luffy to get out of the Kitchen. Nami and Robin Where in their room. Zoro was on the Deck Sleeping. They sailed into a dark mist.

"Hey what's this mist about?" Luffy asked. "I don't know." Nami said. Zoro woke up with red eyes and he was glaring at Luffy and Nami. "Zoro what are you doing?" Luffy asked watching Zoro walk closer.


	6. F-Fight

**F-Fight**

"Fight me!" Zoro says with an evil grin.

"No." Luffy replies calmly.

"Then you die." Zoro says his evil smile widens. Zoro Takes his swords outs and charges at Luffy. Luffy jumps back.

"Fine I'll fight you." Luffy says coldly.

Luffy and Zoro started going at it and everyone else started going at it with each other. Zoro vs. Luffy, Chopper Vs. Ussop. Sanji Vs. Franky. Brooke Vs. Robin. The only one who wasn't fighting was Nami.

Nami immediately picked up Pebble and ran off to her cabin. "Luffy, you need to stop Zoro quick before causes any more trouble!" Nami shouted.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy said as he stretched one arm back and added Armament Haki to it.

"Prepare yourself," Zoro prepared his swords to attack and wrapped his bandana around his head.

"Pistol!"

"Oni Giri!"

Both the captain and swordsman clash with one another. The rest of crew went outside after hearing Luffy and Zoro's fighting.

"Ow, you guys better not damage Sunny or else I'll-" before Franky could finish his sentence, Sanji attacked him out of nowhere.

"Collier Shoot!" Sanji shouted as he aimed to kick the cyborg's neck. Luckily for Franky, he managed to block the cook's attack with his arm.

"Strong Right!" the shipwright shouted as he threw a punch at Sanji, only to quickly dodge it.

"I'm going to beat some table manners into all of you," Sanji said with a threatening tone in voice and red eyes.

"Usopp, we have to stop them!" said Chopper.

"Right after I kill you. Fire Bird Star!" Usopp exclaimed with red eyes, shooting the bird-shaped fire at the reindeer.

"Ahh!"

Usopp brought out his Uso 100 Ton Hammer.

"Uso 100 Ton Hammer!"

"Stop this, Usopp!" Chopper screamed as he avoided Usopp's hammer.

"Uso 100 Ton Hammer! Hamer! Hammer! Hammer! Hammer! Hammer! Hammer!" Rubberband! Hammer! Hammer! Hammer! Hammer! Hammer!" Usopp shouted as he attacked Chopper.

"Stop trying to hit me with the hammer!" exclaimed the doctor.

"Yohohoho, it looks like I should eliminate you as well," Brook said to Robin with red eyes, pulling out his sword to strike.

"Brook, you're not yourself right now, you need to snap out of it," Robin responded back through reasoning.

Brook ignored the archeologist and moved quickly toward her. The musician swiftly attacked Robin with his cane sword. Fortunately for Robin, she disappeared before Brook could land an attack.

"What?" Brook asked himself.

"Seis Fleur!" Robin said as she summoned six hands around the skeleton. "Clutch!"

Brook fell to ground due to the archeologist's arms breaking his back. "That hurts, Robin-san."

"Sorry about that, Brook," said Robin.

The Straw Hats have been fighting each other for a while with some of them. The battles were becoming tedious and the evil-turned-Straw Hats needed to stopped. Luffy inflated his arm to for his finishing attack.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy said as he applied Armament Haki to his arm.

At the same time, the Thousand Sunny had sailed out of the dark mist. Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, and Brook were reverted back to normal.

"Uh, what's going on?" asked Sanji.

"What are you talking about; you, Usopp, Zoro, and Brook went crazy and started fighting us.

"What?" said the formerly evil crew members.

"Elephant Gun!" Luffy shouted as he launched his attack.

"Aaaahhh!" Usopp, Chopper, and Brook screamed.

"Wait, Luff-!" Zoro said before being being interrupted by Luffy attack. Unfortunately for the guys, they were too late to dodge Luffy's attack and crash into a wall.

"Shishishi! I win!" Luffy exclaimed in victory, earning many hits to the head by his crew mates

* * *

 **I would like to thank my co-author** **InfernoDragonGamer97 for helping me one this chapter.**


	7. G-Ghost

G-Ghost

A few days passed by since the Straw Hat crew had that strange fight in the unexplainable, dark mist. Now they are docked at an inhabited island, the Straw Hats were going to resupply on food, clothing, ship parts, etc. While that is happening; Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were exploring the island.

"-and that is how I was able to carry the Mighty 500-ton Usopp Hammer!" Usopp said.

"So cool!" Luffy and Chopper said in excitement.

As the trio continue to walk through forest, Luffy manage to spot a nearby town.

"Oi, I see a town over there," Luffy said to Usopp and Chopper with a stomach growl. "Let's go find a restaurant, I'm starving."

Just as the group arrived at the town, they noticed it was...empty.

"This place looks abandon, where is everybody?" the captain asked to himself.

"I don't know, but I have weird feeling about this place," Chopper responded back.

"Me too, why don't we go meet up with Zoro and the others? I bet they're already done resupplying by now," the sniper said cowardly.

"Oi, is anybody here?!" Luffy shouted, waiting for someone to respond.

"Oi!" Usopp shouted, slapping the air.

There was no response from the town and the captain of the Straw Hat crew began exploring the place. Although, Usopp and Chopper wanted to leave and meet up with the rest of the crew, they could not allow Luffy to be alone doing "Luffy" things...even if they were being dragged by him. The guys kept searching around the place and shouting out to whoever could hear them until Luffy spotted an old restaurant.

"Look, I see a restaurant over there," Luffy said before running off toward the old restaurant.

"Wait a minute, Luffy," Usopp exclaimed.

"We should stay away from that restaurant, Usopp, that place seems scary," said Chopper.

Usopp nodded his head in agreement, "Looks like we'll stay out here and wait for Luffy."

The sniper and doctor stood outside of the restaurant and did nothing for about a moment. Nothing happened until a hand touched Usopp's shoulder, causing him to tense up.

"Oi, Chopper, your hand feels cold," Usopp said.

"What are you talking about, my hand is not touching you?" Chopper asked in response.

"Really, I could've sworn it was-" Usopp turned his head back and saw a transparent figure with no legs right behind him. Chopper turned his head at the same time as the liar did and saw the same transparent figure, as well. Both pirates' jaws dropped with their eyeballs popping out.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the scared pirates screamed in terror and fled into the old restaurant. "LUFFY!"

"Yo, what's up?" Luffy replied.

Usopp and Chopper were trying to find the words to say, but were only speaking gibberish in fear. They were so scared they didn't see a dozen waiters and waitresses delivering food to Luffy.

"Your food has arrived, sir," said one of the waiters.

"Thanks!" Luffy greeted before turning back to Usopp and Chopper. "You were saying something?"

"W-w-we s-saw a g-g-g-gh-," both Straw Hats stuttered to get their words out.

"Come on, spit it out already," Luffy said demandingly.

Both Usopp and Chopper inhaled their breaths and shouted, "WE SAW A GHOST!"

"What?" Luffy responded before he took a bite out of his food.

"WE SAW A GHOST." Chopper and Ussop repeated again.

"Cool! Where?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"Outside." Chopper answered shakily.

Luffy eats the rest of his food. Then gets up and walks outside.

"We were standing here and waiting on you to come out and then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I said 'Oi, Chopper, your hand feels cold,' then he said 'what are you talking about' then I turned around and there was a ghost touching my shoulder." Ussop said.

"You mean like the ghost right there beside you" Luffy said while pointing to the transparent figure standing beside Ussop.

"Yeah like that o-o-one. YEEAAAAH!" Ussop and Chopper screamed and ran as fast as they could back to the Thousand Sunny.

Luffy started laughing at their antics

* * *

 **I would like to thank my co-Author InfernoDragonGamer97 for writing the first part of this. and I would like to thank you for your reviews and to the readers.**


	8. H-Hideout

**H for Hideout**

Listening to the calm waves of the sea, the sniper and doctor have been really bored for quite awhile.

"Oi, Chopper, wanna go fishing?" Usopp asked the reindeer.

"I don't mind that," Chopper answered.

"Yosh, let's find Luffy first and ask him if wants to go fishing," Usopp said.

The sniper and doctor look for their rubber companion so things would be enlighten. They have been looking Luffy for a while now as they searched for him everywhere on the ship. Usopp and Chopper even searched the places Luffy would usually be at: Sunny's head, the kitchen, and a few other places.

Usopp and Chopper went to the mens' cabin and searched for Luffy. After checking everywhere, the guys were about to leave when Chopper sniffed a familiar smell. It was Luffy's scent. Usopp noticed and asked the reindeer to use his nose to look for the captain.

Chopper followed the Luffy's smell as it lead him to the wooden floor beneath the hammocks. Usopp checked the floor and examines it. After careful examination, Usopp the floor boards were a little shifted and took them off. What shocked them was a small hidden room beneath the floor. What shocked them more was that they found Luffy

"Oi, Luffy, why are you hiding here?" Usopp asked.

"Oh, Usopp, Chopper, how's it going? Has Nami calmed down?" Luffy asked as he continued with more questions. Usopp and Chopper answered some questions before asking their captain about Nami.

"So why is Nami looking for you?" Chopper asked.

"And what do you mean has she calmed down?" Usopp also asked.

"I said something to Nami after she asked me a question and she suddenly became angry at me. So I ran as fast as I can and hid inside here so she wouldn't hit me," Luffy answered.

Earlier that same day, the navigator was in her room trying on new dresses. Nami looked at the mirror and thought to herself, "Does this dress make me look fat?"

Nami decided to ask her friends the same question and get a response. The orang-haired girl put on her dress and headed towards the kitchen.

"Chopper, Sanji-kun, do I look fat in this dress?" the navigator asked.

"No," Chopper replied.

"Of course not, my beautiful Nami-swan!" Sanji exclaimed with a heart eye.

"Thank you, guys," Nami said with gratitiude.

Feeling happy, the navigator left the kitchen to ask her crewmates. After a few responses, Nami went to Luffy at Sunny Go's head.

"Luffy!" Nami called the captain as she walked closer to him. "Do I look fat in this dress?"

Luffy turned around and looked at his navigator. He then left his favorite seat and observed Nami in her dress. After a close observation, the rubber captain had made up his mind.

"Of course not," Luffy answered.

Nami never knew her captain would know some stuff and give her a proper answer. She felt happy that no one she doesn't look fat in the dress. "Aw, thank you Lu-"

Luffy interrupted and said, " But you do look like you need to lose some weight. Shishishi."

For some reason, everything became suddenly quiet on deck. If a crewmember heard that, they would probably say farewell to their captain.

Confused at the silence, the straw hat-wearing man asked, "Oi, are you all right, Nami?"

The said girl's eyes were shadowed by her bangs and a menacing aura was covering her. Nami smiled and her eyes were closed as her bangs stopped shadowing them.

"Oh, it's nothing Luffy, I'm just happy no one called me fat," said Nami.

"Okay. Oi, wanna play a gam-" Luffy said before Nami interrupted him with her staff, the Clima-Tact.

With Observation Haki, Luffy evaded the weapon as it hit and broke the wooden floor. Frightened at the strength and shaking in fear, the captain looked at his navigator and saw a smile that would mean death.

"What was that, Luffy, I couldn't hear you?"

"I-I-I asked if you w-want to play a g-game."

"That sounds exciting but we're already playing a game."

Nami walked slowly towards her captain her Clima-Tact in her hands. As soon as she got closer, Luffy ran before the next strike. Luffy evaded went into hiding after running from the navigator's furiously strikes.

Back to present time, Usopp and Chopper turned white with their jaws touching the ground and eyes turned blank.

"You said that?!" Usopp and Chopper asked in disbelief.

"That's what I said, I don't understand what's going on," the rubber idiot calmly replied back.

Usopp returned to normal and spoke, "Luffy, you need to understand that women are sensitive to certain things."

"Okay, but tell me in here, I don't want Nami to find me," Luffy spoke.

The idiots hid inside Luffy's hideout to avoid Nami's wrath and continue their conversation.

"Huh, this place feels nice," Usopp commented.

"So is this where you hide from Nami?" Chopper asked.

"Sometimes, but she'll never know where it is, shishishi," Luffy responded with a smile

"What do you think would happen if she found out?" someone with a familiar voice asked.

"Then Nami will hit me and probably use this place for something else," said Luffy. "Why would you want to know that, Nami?"

"No reason," Nami responded.

Besides the two pirates, Usopp and Chopper became pale as their eyes bulged out, jaws dropped nearly to floor, and tongues wiggling.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Usopp and Chopper screamed in horror.

Realization hit Luffy as he shook in fear and slowly turned to Nami. The navigator smiled, hiding her current emotions.

"Nami, please don't hit me! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, I forgive you."

"What? Really? I thought you were still mad at me."

Luffy felt relieved before something knocked him out. The captain was covered in so many bumps that his face became worse and unrecognizable than the faces he had from all the other beatings he received. Usopp and Chopper quickly escaped in terror as the navigator continued punishing the captain.

* * *

 **I would like to thank my co-author InfernoDragonGamer97 for his help and support. I would like you to vote in the comment on witch of the next four would you like to see done for the letter I:**

 **Igloo**

 **2\. invitation**

 **3\. investigation**

 **4\. ice**

 **please vote!**


	9. I-Invitation

**I-Invitation**

The Straw Hat Pirates are sailing on the sea to get to an island. The island they're sailing to is Baltigo, the base for the Revolutionary Army.

Several days ago, the Straw Hat Pirates have received an invitation from Luffy's father, Dragon, for a special reunion. After some thinking, the crew accepted the invitation and travel to Baltigo. Thankfully a vivre card, belonging to a Revolutionary, was inside the envelope that will lead them to Baltigo.

While sitting on the Thousand Sunny's head, Luffy was having thoughts about his dad and what he's going to do when he meets him. Luffy stared out into the vast ocean as he continued to wonder in thought...although it started to hurt his head.

"Luffy, are you alright?" Nami asked from the back of Sunny's head.

The rubber man turned his head around to face the young woman who was holding Pebble. Luffy responds with a smile, "Ah, yeah, I'm alright."

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope, I was thinking who my dad might be."

"Well, he is a Revolutionary wanted by the government, so I think he'd be a serious person."

"Really, I thought he would be funny guy that looks like a dragon. Here, look."

Luffy gave Nami his hand-drawn picture of how he pictures Dragon to like. It look more like an eel with spikey hair than the person and the creature he was named after.

"How did this cross your mind?"

Pebble seemed to like the picture and barked at it.

"You got to be kidding me," said Nami.

"Everyone, I can see Baltigo in front of us!" Robin spoke on the lawn deck. The archeologist had sprouted an eye on a bird that was heading same way and discovered the island.

All crew members came onto the deck and squinted their eyes to find the island.

"Alright everyone, prepare to dock at the shores,"

As the Straw Hats docked by the shores of Baltigo, they were introduced by a familiar Revolutionary.

"Luffy, how are you doing?!" shouted a blonde Revolutionary.

"Sabo!" Luffy cried with joy and launched himself from the ship to his brother. Luffy hugged his brother and continued to cry, "Why did you leave without saying good bye, I wanted to talk to you more."

"My mission was complete and I had to return to base, Luffy," Sabo answered. "Since you're here now, we can catch up on everything."

Luffy replied, "Mm-hm."

Both brothers turned around and noticed a few Revolutionaries behind them.

"Sabo, we're here to move to the Straw Hat's ship inside the base," said one member of the Revolutionary Army.

"Okay, does Luffy's crew know about this?" Sabo replied.

"Yes sir!" exclaimed the Revolutionaries.

The Straw Hats, except Franky for he stayed behind with the Revolutionaries to move the ship, jumped off the ship and met up with the brothers. After the brotherly reunion, Sabo lead the Straw Hats into the giant rock building. The Straw Hats started talking with Sabo as they got to know a little more about each other.

"So you're Luffy's brother?" asked Nami.

"Yeah," Sabo responded back.

"So cool!" Chopper exclaimed.

"So Luffy-san has another brother, this is delightful," said Brook.

"I'm a little shocked our captain has another one, especially if he's a Revolutionary," Sanji spoke.

Luffy, Sabo, and the Straw Hats continued to talk after entering the building.

"This place looks neat," Usopp commented.

"There are a few places around here you may like to see," Sabo spoke.

"I'm back guys, what did I miss?" Franky asked as he caught up with his crewmates.

Out of nowhere, everyone heard what sounded like an animal's growl. The sound scared Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook.

"Do you keep a monster here?!" Usopp asked.

"We're gonna die?!" cried Chopper.

Sabo responded, "I think that was Luffy's stomach."

"I'm hungry," Luffy spoke as his stomach made the same growl. "I want some food right now."

"I hope you guys have sake too because I'm feeling thirsty right now," said Zoro.

The Straw Hats and Sabo continued to moving until they arrived at two large doors.

"Here we are, this is the dining hall. The chefs made plenty of food here before you arrived," Sabo spoke.

"Awesome! Let's go, I'm hungry right now!" exclaimed Luffy.

As Sabo places his hands on the door knobs, he opens the doors to reveal a large surprise.

"Welcome, Straw Hats!" the Revolutionary Army greeted the pirate crew.

"Amazing!" Luffy exclaimed, before sensing the smell of fresh food.

"Robin-san!" Koala ran straight to said woman and hugged her.

"Koala, it's been awhile," Robin responded back by hugging the female Revolutionary.

"I see you finished preparations for the dining hall, I didn't think you had enough time," Sabo said to Koala.

Koala released Robin from her hold and pinched and pulled Sabo's cheeks. Koala angrily says, "Everything would have been finished sooner if you didn't leave your post!"

"I just wanted to see my little brother when got here," Sabo replied back.

Some people laughed as Sabo and Koala continued their argument. The Straw Hat Pirates and Revolutionary Army began celebrating the crew's welcoming party.

Afterwards, Luffy wandered off to use the restroom. Luffy began exploring the entire base while getting lost along the way. Upon opening some random door, the straw hat-wearing captain found himself on a large balcony, although he wasn't alone. Stood in front of Luffy was his father, Dragon.

"Hey, old man, what are you looking at?" Luffy asked, oblivious to the fact that that man is his father.

Dragon slightly turned towards Luffy and spoke, "Is that how you talk to your own father?"

"Huh?"

"Hasn't Garp told you about me?"

"Wait, you're my...dad?"

"Yes, I am."

Dragon fully turned himself to face his son and walked toward him. As Dragon was close enough to his son, he quickly hugged him.

"I'm sorry I was never there for you, many things were happening and I was never able to see you. It has been a long time now, but I finally get to meet you."

Luffy felt the emotions in his father's words and hugged him back.

"Yeah, I never seen you before, so I don't what to say really." Growing his cheerful smile, Luffy says, "I'd like to get to know you, and tell you my adventure!"

Dragon let go and smiled as well before walking back near the edge of the balcony with his son. "I'd like to know about you, too, Luffy."

So Luffy and Dragon continued to talk about their lives and backstories. Luffy told his adventures on the sea to Dragon. Dragon payed attention to his son's stories as a dad would have done, even though he heard some of them from different sources. There were some happy and sad moments from time to time.

Dragon told his story about being part of the Revolutionary Army and his reasons for it. As both father and son continued to talk, their relationship seemed to grow even if not seeing each other for a very long time. Eventually both father and son went to the dining hall for the Luffy and his crew's welcoming party.]

* * *

 **I would like to thank my co- author InfernoDragonGamer97.I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter is going to be joking. I fixed some spelling errors. Thanks for reading  
**


	10. Authors note not a chapter

I'm thinking of making an ABC story for naruto as well I was wondering if anyone would like to be my co-author for that I thank all of you for reading my story.

 **yayaya234**


	11. J is for joking

**J for Joking**

A few days after the party, Luffy and his crew said their good byes and were on their way to the ship. Before aboarding the Thousand Sunny their path was block by a man in front of them. The man was wearing a suit with a top hat, a monocle, long white facial hair, and he is a bit chubby.

"I'm afraid we can't let you leave this place, Straw Hat," said Boris.

"Huh, how come?" Luffy asked.

"Since you know our location, we're gonna have to keep you here, forever."

"You can't keep us here!" Luffy exclaimed.

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm going to sail for adventure and become the King of the Pirates!"

Boris chuckled as he brought a gun and pointed it at Luffy. Just as the Captain was about to do something, Boris pulled the trigger...and shot water at said person.

"What the?" Luffy said in confusion.

"Heehohoho! I was only kidding. Now let's shake hands

"That's enough, Boris," said Sabo.

Oh, Sabo,

"Let me introduce myself, I am Boris the Jokester," the Revolutionary introduced himself.

"What do you call a witch who wouldn't stop nagging about the things you do?" asked Boris.

"Is it Nami?" Luffy said, causing some of his crewmates to laugh out loud.

"I am not a nagging witch, you moron!" Nami yelled, punching Luffy a few tomes in the head.

"No one talks about Nami like that!" an enraged Sanji kicked Luffy several times in the head.

"No, it's Koala," Boris said, causing Sabo to laugh. Unfortuantely for Boris, he got swift kicks to the head as well.

"No one talks about Koala like that either," said the burning cook.

Afterwards, the Jokester recovered from his injury and pulled a few boxes out from inside his suit.

"Oh, and here's a present for you, you, and you," Boris said as he handed said items to Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper.

"A present for us?" the guys asked in unison.

"Yes."

Without wasting time, the fun-loving trio opened their presents and were greeted by dynamite. You know what happens.

"Heehohoho! That never gets old!" Boris laughed hysterically at the victims. Sabo couldn't help but laugh too as he fell for the same trick before. The Jokester then asked, "Do any of you have a joke to tell?"

"I got one. What do you call a marimo that is stupid and can't find his way through a house?" Sanji said.

"Oh, oh. I know, it's Zoro!" Chopper answered. Everyone, except said marimo, laughed.

"Oh yeah, what do you call someone with curly eyebrows who fawns over women like an idiot? And he's also number 7," said Zoro.

"You mean Sanji?" Usopp said, causing everyone to laugh.

"That's it, marimo, you're going down!" Sanji burst into flames and attacked Zoro.

"Bring it on, love cook!" Zoro drew his swords and attacked Sanji back.

"What do you call two people who fight over stupid things?" asked Nami.

"What?" Zoro and Sanji asked. One of them sounding angry, and the other sounding lovestruck.

"Morons!" the navigator punched the two on the heads, ending the fight quickly. She turned to Boris and asked, "How's that?"

"Eh, your jokes could have been worked on a little more," Boris said out of boredom. This, for some reason, made them depressed in shame. "I'm just kidding, they were definitely hilarious! Heehohoho!" Boris started chuckling.

"Really?" asked the Zoro, Nami, and Sanji.

"No," Boris said with an unsatisfied look on his face. The three Straw Hats became depressed again. Boris, along with Sabo as well, started laughing again and said, "Just kidding."

In the next moment, the Jokester was lying on the floor with bruises all over him. The crew were heading closer to Sunny.

"Wait, wait, wait, I have plenty more jokes to you all, even some that will make your insides hurt!" Boris said before the Straw Hats aboarded their ship.

"I want to hear these jokes that will hurt my insides. Ah, but I don't have anything inside me and ears to hear, yohohoho!" Brook laughed, saying a terrible pun as well.

After all that suffering from Boris' jokes, and some of Brook's skull jokes as well, the Straw Hats said their goodbyes and continued on their adventures.

* * *

 **Thank my co autheor** **InfernoDragonGamer97**

 **If you have any ideas for K please write them in the comments**


End file.
